1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an infrared cut filter removable (ICR) module control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, video cameras are used widely, for shooting clear video pictures in the dark, if an infrared light module is installed on the video camera. However, the infrared light module may produce color offset problems. To deal with the color offset problems, ICR modules are installed on sensors of the video cameras. The ICR module includes a normal light filter, an infrared filter, a first input terminal, and a second input terminal. The infrared filter can eliminate color offset. If a voltage at the first input terminal is less than a voltage at the second input terminal, the ICR module is switched to the normal light filter mode. If the voltage at the first input terminal is larger than the voltage at the second input terminal, the ICR module is switched to the infrared filter mode. However, sometimes the ICR module is switched to an incorrect mode, and the operator would not know that, the video pictures may be blurry.